


Christmas Day

by GIxGA



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit weird, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIxGA/pseuds/GIxGA
Summary: A Oneshot about Meanie to the prompt "You wake up to being shoved into a red bag. Why? Because your crush asked for you for Christmas"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> This...happens when I wake up way to early after very little amount of sleep. I read the prompt yesterday and immediatly thought of Wonwoo & Mingyu. I tried to lean the oneshot a bit on My name on your skin...because...a bit of the last scene was from My name on your skin ;)
> 
> But I couldn't use it (you will know why when you read it) and so I used it here instead~
> 
> This is for all my readers from My name on your skin <3  
> Thank you so much~
> 
> Here one of two christmas Oneshots, so you can endure the pain and frustating on My name on your skin longer~
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone~ I really hope you have nice days in front of you~

Wonwoo was more half-awake when it was happening. He still thought it was a crazy dream. He heard noises. Steps. A rumble. He didn't even know what he had interpreted back then. And then he was grabbed. He had opened his eyes in panic, but it was already too late.

He had been put in something. It was pitch black and cold. He froze a little in his short pajamas and light T-shirt. But he couldn't see where he was. He was in a sack, he guessed. It was a velvety material and yet he couldn't get it torn apart. If his guess was correct, this sack was made of tear-resistant material and was knotted tightly. Damn what was that supposed to be? What were they going to do with him? Where was he taken? How did he get out of here?

Instead of panicking, he tried to calm down and think logically. He listened. He was in a car or something. Couldn't his kidnappers at least turn up the heat? Or was it not a kidnapper but a serial killer who was already trying to kill him? No, he couldn't think like that at all. In any case, it wasn't a comfortable ride. It was bumpy and he felt like they were going downhill and uphill a lot. Or were they at sea? No, it wasn't waves. Or so he hoped. But they couldn't get to any water that quickly. Unfortunately, he didn't hear any other noises except a swishing noise.

Wonwoo jumped when he was shaken. Shit, was he asleep? How long was he on the road? He no longer had any sense of time. At least it had gotten a little warmer, but now he wanted to stretch, but there was not enough space in the sack. And now he was lifted up. From the movement he concluded that the sack was thrown over one shoulder and he was being carried. Shit, he could forget any defense. His abductor had to be strong to carry him without any problems. His heart was racing like crazy. Was that it? Wouldn't he survive that? But ... he still had so much to do! He couldn't die! Not ... at least he should have told him. If only he hadn't given himself so much time. Damn it ... If only he had told Mingyu earlier that he had feelings for him. That was the only thing he could think of what he would do differently. The lousy thoughts that had kept him now seemed ridiculous. What was he afraid of? He didn't want to die ... without seeing Mingyu again.

He felt himself being set down on the floor. Carefully, almost gently. And then he heard footsteps moving away. And then nothing more. He just didn't hear anything anymore. Wonwoo was trembling. Where was he? But nothing more happened. Nobody came back. Nobody released him from the sack. After a brief panic attack, Wonwoo noticed that he could still breathe despite the bag. It was warm. And although he shouldn't ... against all reasonable thought ... he was feeling well? And sleepy too? He struggled with it ... but fell asleep again.

Stomping woke him. He started up, startled, and immediately became aware of his situation. But it wasn't his kidnapper. At least not the first. The previous one had a firm, safe step. This person now, was different. Bumped into something. He heard him (it was clearly a male voice) curse. But ... something about the way the second kidnapper walked ... and the voice ... sounded familiar. But he couldn't place it.

“What?”

This voice…? No ... that ... that couldn't be?

He felt the bag finally being released. But the realization ... the thought that who the second kidnapper was ... he couldn't move. He blinked hard when some light finally found his way to him. He felt hands pulling the sack down and in the next moment he looked into the most wonderful eyes he knew.

Mingyus eyes.

Had Mingyu kidnapped him?

„Wonu?“

They looked at each other. Wonwoo was unable to say anything. He was overwhelmed. He tried to get up, but the long (?) time in this sack took its toll. His legs were asleep, and he stumbled. Fortunately (?) Mingyu caught him.  
"Oops," smirked the other when Wonwoo was in his arms. "Not so stormy."  
Wonwoo felt his cheeks and ears turn red. "Mingyu what?" He finally managed.  
“What what?“  
"Why did you kidnap me?"

Mingyu went to bed early. He had been waiting for a message from Wonwoo ... but nothing came. It had been so clear that his wish did not come true. But what did he expect? There was no Santa Claus ... how could he make his wish come true?

He woke up early. Way too early. But he immediately took his phone and looked at it. And was disappointed. Wonwoo hadn't answered. Mingyu buried his face in his hands. It was stupid of him too. But ... it was worth trying? Even if he had embarrassed himself in front of some stranger...

Minghao had persuaded him to go to Santa Claus in the mall, sit on his lap and make a wish. It had been fun, and when it was Minghaos turn, Mingyu had been busy taking photos. His wish ... he had expressed his heart's desire.

"I want Wonwoo with me for Christmas..."

Well, his heart's desire was a little different. He wanted Wonwoo to love him. To love him as much as Mingyu loved this one. Having him with him was his second wish. Which he revealed to a total stranger! Why did Wonwoo even have to go to his family? Mingyu had a completely different plan a few weeks ago. And now? Now he was alone ... and didn't want anything more than Wonwoo here. To lie in bed with him. To confess his feelings to him (And... shit he didn't want to think about it... of course Wonwoo had to love him too...).

Finally, he got up and went into his living room. And there ... under the makeshift little Christmas tree that he had set up this year (which he never did otherwise) ... was a pretty big, red sack. What was in there? Mingyu went to it and because his eyes were so fixed on the sack, he bumped into his table and cursed. How did this sack get into his living room? Who brought it here? And above all, what was in it? Mingyu first took the card from the sack and opened it.

For Mingyu from Santa Claus

“What?”

Without waiting any longer, Mingyu opened the sack. And out came ...

„Wonu?“

No ... that ... how ...? How did Wonwoo get here? Shouldn't he be with his family hours away? And better to lie in bed and sleep at this time? And now ... was he with Mingyu? Had anyone heard of his wish? Wonwoo tried to get up but stumbled and Mingyu caught him without thinking.  
"Oops," he smirked and looked down at Wonwoo. "Not so stormy"  
He couldn't believe it yet. Wonwoo. Here in his arms. Wonwoo, who blushed. His Christmas wish ... It had come true!  
“Mingyu what?”  
“What what?”  
"Why did you kidnap me?"

They talked. Wonwoo told him about his experiences ... and Mingyu ... Mingyu finally told him about his wish. It all made no sense, and they couldn't explain it. But in the end, they were in Mingyus bed, just as he'd wanted them to. He could hug Wonwoo and put him close to himself. They lay close together and looked at each other. Wonwoo seemed to relax more and more with each passing moment and this strange encounter (Was it really Santa Claus? Did he exist?) Seemed to fade into the background.  
"Mingyu," Wonwoo breathed softly. They hadn't said anything in ages, just looked at each other.  
Mingyu had absorbed the moment with every fiber of his body. Even if it was just a dream (Oh please not) ... he wanted to enjoy it. And now Wonwoos voice was so soft, very different from how he usually spoke. And something about the way Wonwoo spoke ... flipped a switch inside him. He released one hand from Wonwoos hip and placed it on the back of his neck. As he looked Wonwoo in the eye the whole time, he noticed how his gaze flickered briefly downwards. To Mingyus lips.  
"Wonwoo," he whispered, also softly and quietly. And closed the gap between them and kissed him. Again, and again. And every kiss was so damn sweet and addicting even more. He couldn't hold back any longer. Wonwoo was finally his. This wonderful man ... with the red-kissed and swollen lips ... was his.  
"I love you Wonwoo."  
"Mingyu" Wonwoos voice changed... his voice deepened, and he looked at Mingyu with a kind of desire in his eyes. "Oh Mingyu... I love you too." Wonwoo kissed him and the kiss triggered another swarm of butterflies in his stomach. "I love you so much Mingyu."

If that was a dream, he never wanted to wake up!

But when he finally did (after all, they had fallen asleep next to each other ... at some point, unfortunately, every dream ended), Wonwoo was still in his arms and asleep. And in the back of his mind, he had the voice of Santa Claus from the mall. How this one laughed that typical Santa Claus laugh.

"Merry Christmas Mingyu and Wonwoo."


End file.
